


Seal it with a kiss, yes?

by kore_rising



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kore_rising/pseuds/kore_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe-in August?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal it with a kiss, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: M (ish)  
> Pairing: Arthur/Ariadne, Eames/Yusuf  
> Notes: Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/4946.html?thread=6091602#t6091602) prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/profile)[**inception_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/): Mistletoe  
>  The characters, setting and story of Inception are the property of Christopher Nolan and no cash is being made from this story.

  
"Eames, what the fuck is that?"

"For a man as reknowned for his perception and intelligence as you are Arthur, I am surprised at you. It's mistletoe, my duck. _Viscum album_ to be precise, since I know for sure that's the kind of boring detail your little mind will just gobble up."

"I'm quite aware of the plant. What I am asking you is why the hell it's hanging in the middle of our workspace in August? Just in case it had slipped your attention that Christmas is not for another four and a half months."

"Well, I thought it would go a little something like this," the forger turned and bellowed over his shoulder, "Yusuf!"

"What is it?" Came the harassed reply from the chemist's crowded corner.

"Can you come over here for a minute?"

"No, I am extremely busy."

"Pretty please, Yusuf?"

There was a loud sigh and the sound of glassware being hurriedly put down. A few seconds later Yusuf appeared, his glasses perched on his nose and his curls awry. "Yes, Eames. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, excellent. I am just instructing Arthur here in a new office procedure. If you could just come and stand next to me. That's it, right there." He moved the slightly puzzled man into position on his left. "Now Arthur, pay close attention. You stand with it directly over your head and..." He planted a soft, neat kiss on Yusuf's unresisting mouth. "Like that. Go on, give it a try."

"On Yusuf?"

"Well, not if you don't want to. Who else is here? Saito's asleep, isn't he? Where's that delightful pocket Venus hiding herself?"

"I really don't think..." Arthur started to say

 **"ARIADNE!"**

There was a faint clatter of paper hitting the floor, someone shouting _'shitting fucking shit!'_ then the sound of hurried footsteps. The lady herself appeared looking slightly... well no, he amended, no slightly about it, just plain annoyed. He hurriedly plastered on his most winning smile.

"What the Hell, Eames?"

"Ah, super. Arthur here is just undergoing a little staff training and we could use your assistance."

"I am extraordinarily busy right now. Can't it wait?" She had folded her arms and was tapping her foot.

"Well, you're here now my little chuckie egg and it will only take a moment."

She frowned, suddenly noticing the silent, open mouthed chemist. "Is Yusuf OK?"

"Fine, just a little overcome, aren't you old boy?" He gently pushed him to one side. "He's fine! Let's get on with this, shall we? Now, if you'll just stand here, " He took her arm and manoeuvred her into the spot Yusuf had been standing in, "And Arthur, you stand here." He dragged the awkward point man into his place. "...and just like I showed you."

"Eames..."

"Arthur. By not doing this you are insulting two millennia of my country's most sacred traditions and I, for one, will not stand idly by while you treat them so. I will be forced, on behalf of Her most majestic Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second of the United Kingdom and all her outlying protectorates, bailiwicks and odd bits of land in the middle of the sea, who's honour you are currently besmirching, to take you outside and..."

"Alright, if it will make you shut the hell up. Sorry about this, Ariadne." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, bent down and gently kissed his female co-worker.

When he pulled back she stood completely still, wide eyed as Yusuf, for about three seconds.

"Ariadne, I am so..."

  
"Shut up, Arthur." She growled then reached out, grabbed him by the tie, and pulled him back down to her mouth. As suddenly as they were re engaged, hands seemed to be making their way everywhere, rather reminding Eames of two extraordinarily amorous octopi he'd once seen on a school trip to an aquarium. Her hands in his hair. His hands on her shoulders. Her hands on his lapels. His hands on her chest. Her hands on his back. His hands on her waist. Her hands on his backside. His hands on hers, then suddenly picking her up so they were glued together from the hips upwards, with her legs locked around his waist.

"My place is closer." _Kiss_ "Mmm...my place is nicer." _Smooch_ "Let's do it in my office." _Slurp_ "Let's do it on my desk." _Kiss_ "Fuck it, let's do it against that wall." _Smooch_ "Let's do it right here." _Slurp_ "In front of Yusuf?" _Kiss_ "In front of Eames?"

"Children, please," He raised his voice. The heavy petting was titillating, but even he had to have some limits, "Spare me the world première. Spare Yusuf and Cobb the heart attack. Go home, I'll finish up here."

"Brilliant." _Smooch_ "Excellent. Let's go." _Slurp_ "Do you need your things?" _Kiss_ "Fuck my things." _Smooch_ "I'd rather you fucked me." _Slurp_ "That's what I'm trying to do.." _Kiss_

"Go!"

"As you wish." Ariadne blew him a kiss over Arthur's shoulder as he carried her out of the door. Eames grinned widely as it slammed behind them. He was, all things considered, a total and utter genius. Time to ask for a pay rise.

"Well, thank god that's dealt with. Yusuf, my man!" He clapped the still silent chemist on the shoulder. "How about a drink to wet the baby's head? Send the happy couple good tidings as they set sail on love's grand adventure? To get us roaring pi..."

The rest of the sentence was lost as Eames' lips were captured in a lip lock that soon took on a distinctly Gallic variation.

Somewhere between grabbing the other man's lapels and feeling Yusuf's hands cradling his head, Eames decided yes, he _fucking loved_ mistletoe.  


  



End file.
